serbian_mining_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone/Kamen
Warning: This page might contain content unsuitable for children. Viewer Discretion advised. Kamen (Serbian Cyrilic: Камен) is a ghost town located in the desert district of the Serbian Mining Republic. The town grew recognition in recent years due to subjects of many mysterious disappearances during dark. The town is claimed to be haunted due to this, with 2 frequently sighted ghosts being sighted since it's abandonment. Kamen is also the first settlement on the island. Today, Kamen is falling in ruins, all of Kamen's buildings have shown sign of damage. History On 1870, some American Serbs started to emigrate from America and find a new place for Serbs, they landed on an island which was pretty large, they colonized it and claimed the Serbian Mining Republic. Meanwhile, gold was discovered nearby, Kamen was established, and almost all the population settled there. Over the next year, Croats, Muslim Bosniaks, Macedons, Montenegrins, Bulgarians and Slovenians started to settle. The town's population rose to 30,000, and the place was also littered with Wild West type buildings and cowboys. The place also drew some attentions from Americans, and many film companies started to film there and the town grew very rich from it's gold reserves. In 1910, with WWI on the way, the town's population begin to decline due to gold running out, and film companies moved away back to towns inside America. WWI devastated the town, and population fell to 4,000. Over the next 2 decades, the population continued to decline. On 1930, the railway line closed. On 1935, the post office closed, only 1,000 people lived there in 1939. Most people moved to larger towns. The outbreak of WWII gave the final blow to the town, and the town was abandoned on 1941. After WWII ended, Kamen was badly damaged due to Japanese airstrikes, Somebody who decided to resettle the town was ultimately unsuccessful, and ended up dying in the process. On 1947, a top secret airbase was built near Kamen known as Area 1, which was rumored to have alien tecnology. Suspicious Activity Since it's abandonment, ghosts, zombies, demons, aliens and UFOs started appearing all over the places: Ghosts 2 ghosts supposedly haunt the town, the ghost of the man who died trying to revive the village supposedly haunts the town, and a woman killed during a gunfight wears a white dress, trying to look for her killer, both ghosts reportedly have a sword. Zombies A zombie has been reported only once in 1982, climbing out of it's grave at the old cemetary. There wasn't anymore sightings after that. Demons There have been no sighting of demons, but followers of the KKK and the Illuminati have had meetings before in the village Aliens and UFOs Aliens have been reported several times near the settlement due to Area 1, even more UFOs have been reported, with an average of twice a month. Serbian Mining Republic denies all cases. Due to aliens, 1 person has gone missing during a night at Kamen. Economy Although Kamen is abandoned, tourism due to it's Old West heritage has attracted tourists, some tourists also have been attracted due to it's alien, ghost, UFO and zombie activity. Geography Kamen is isolated and located far inland in the desert, it is the most isolated settlement in SMR and is served by a poor dirt road. Kamen is also high above sea level, at 2,000 meters above sea level. Climate Due to it's location, Kamen rarely gets rainfall, and temperatures often soar above 40 degrees. Link The link to the game can be found here: ☀https://web.roblox.com/games/525888120/Serbian-Mining-Republic-Stone Category:Settlements